Qatif
: Justice - Paix - Travail" : Justice - Peace - Work |national_anthem = |image_map = 250px-Location_DR_Congo_AU_Africa.svg.png |map_caption = Location of the Socialist Republic of the Congo (dark blue) – in (light blue & dark grey) – in the (light blue) |capital = Kinshasa |latd=4 |latm=19 |latNS=S |longd=15 |longm=19 |longEW=E |official_languages = |regional_languages = |demonym = Zairei |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Abidemi Oluwakanyinsola |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_title3 = |leader_name2 = Babajide Nzapayeké |leader_name3 = |legislature = Chamber of the People |area_km2 = 2,345,409 |area_rank = 11th |area_sq_mi = 905,355 |percent_water = 4.3 |population_estimate = 77,433,744 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_estimate_rank = 19th |GDP_nominal = $30.8 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_rank = 30th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $416 |HDI = 0.338 |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_category = low |HDI_rank = 186th |currency = Congolese franc |currency_code = CDF |time_zone = and |utc_offset = +1 to +2) |date_format = yyyy/mm/dd |drives_on = right |cctld = .sc |calling_code = +243}} The Socialist Republic of Zaire (French: République socialiste du Zaïre) more commonly known as Zaire and occasionally Congo-Kinshasha is a country located in . It is bordered by and to the south; , , , and to the east, and to the north the , and the . It is the second largest country in Africa and the 11th largest on the planet. After its independence from Belgium in 1960 thanks to leading political figures such as and as well as riots in the capital Léopoldville, the country faced a crisis when infighting erupted between the native population and the Belgians, with the UN sending a large peace keeping force to resolve the matter. Further crisis erupted when hardline communist Jean-Pierre Sizwe seized power as head of the army with backing from the Soviet Union and Lumumba, murdering . Sizwe effectively took power placing Kasa-Vubu under house arrest and appointing himself as president, propelling his own Congolese Freedom Party into parliament under the 1961 emergency act. Afraid of the then Republic of Congo becoming a communist state the USA and the Belgian governments along with nationalists from the secessionist states of and organised the assassination of Lumumba. Far from weaken the Congolese government Sizwe instead strengthen his grip overrunning the states of Katanga and South Kasai by 1963 thanks to the support of Soviet troops. Political supporters of Kasa-Vubu located in Léopoldville staged an uprising, backed by the USA and Belgium, before Sizwe negotiated a trade deal with the latter, before creating the Socialist Republic of Zaire with the Socialist Freedom Party of Zaire being the sole political party. In 1990 the devastated the nation, with an abundance of diseases (such as malaria, and malnutrition), poor water conditions, and various militant groups causing an ongoing humanitarian crisis. Despite this the Socialist Freedom Party still hold nominal control over the region. Political corruption and instability, rampant human rights abuses, continued conflict, and poor living conditions have meant that Zaire has one of the lowest HDI ratings on the planet. History Pre-colonial history Paleolithic The region now known as Zaire is though to have been inhabited at least 80,000 years ago, thanks to archaeological evidence discovered in 1979. 20,000 years ago people had started to have some sort of mathematical knowledge, as proven by the 1960 . Medieval history Belgian Congo Zaire Geography Government and politics is the current President of Zaire]]Zaire is officially state, with a . The President is the Head of State and the holds executive power, whilst the Prime Minister (the head of government) holds legislative power. The Socialist Freedom Party of Zaire is the only legal party in Zaire. The President has traditionally functioned as a autocrat, with the power to amend laws as he sees fit as long as it adheres to the countries constitution. The legislative branch consists of one house - the Chamber of the People. The Chamber is made up of members of the party appointed by the Peoples Committee, and are responsible for drafting and amending laws. Each member serves a four years term. Every law passed through must be first approved by the Peoples Committee and then the President. The Prime Minister is head of the Chamber. The executive branch is known as the Peoples Committee, with a total of 60 ministers appointed by the President. The Peoples Committee is responsible for approving of all laws after the President. Each minister serves six year terms, and may be appointed into office twice. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Socialist Republic of Zaire